Tell Me
by Ryotski Menchi
Summary: +Chapter 3 up!+ Betrayal, hurt, departure. These things are always involved when we talk about love. Demo, isn't happiness included too? A young lad tries to find happiness and someone who'll love him forever that was just right under his nose.
1. The Big Breakup

Author's Notes: Hi there! This is my first Slam Dunk yaoi fanfic. I made this for my friends Hanabi Reeza, Yumehime Yana Hossuru, and Madie-nee. Hehehe… I can't really say anything! Anou…  Please bear with my craziness! This is my first fic after all!

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is not mine!!! WAAAHHH!!!

~*~*~

Tell Me

**Chapter One:**

**The Big Break-up**

[Koshino's POV]

Well, that's another day of hard training… My muscles are aching like mad. I just want to go home and re-

"Kosh!"

I turned around to see who the speaker was. Well… it was…

"Akira? What are you doing here?"

"Kosh, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me to the park… I'm meeting Kaede there."

Kosh, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me to the park… I'm meeting Kaede there.

K'so! Why can't he just pick you up here? Why are you the one who'll need to go all the way to his house or anywhere? You're always the one doing things for him…

"Gomen, Akira. Can't go. I have chores to do. And besides, my body aches." _My heart aches too…_

"Ah… okay! Ja!"

Why can't I just tell Akira the truth? Why do I have to suffer like this? I can't be like this forever… can I? I shouldn't be blaming anybody because it's my fault in the first place. I should've told him earlier, then he and Kaede wouldn't be together now… A stupid, silly, absurd thing to do… 

I reached my home without any difficulty. Kami-sama, arigatou, its Friday tomorrow. I immediately took a shower. After that, I relaxed myself by watching some movies and playing my favorite games, may it be in my GameBoy Color or Playstation 2. I ate dinner afterwards and decided to go to sleep. Everything went well that day except for 1 thing… I can't sleep… I kept on thinking about him… I think I better take a walk…

[Sendoh's POV]

"Um… Akira… I've got to tell you something…"

"What is it, Kaede?"

"I think we should break up…"

SILENCE.

"Demo… Kaede… Doshite?"

"Akira, gomen. I just realized… I love…"

"You love who?"

He kept silent, obviously still finding for the correct words to say to me. 

"Kaede?" Tears should be falling any minute…

"I'm really sorry, Akira… I… I mean… I just realized that I love… Kogure-sempai…"

I stared at him silently, feeling my heart beat three times faster than before. I stood up and walked away from him. I don't want to believe that these things are happening.

[Rukawa's POV]

He just stared at me, not saying a word. He walked away. His face looks like a child's who is lost in a grocery store. I didn't stop him. I think he needs time to understand and accept all of this.

[Sendoh's POV]

I walked away, thinking this was all a dream. I went straight to my house. When I arrived, I went straight to my room, opened the radio, and sat on my bed. 

"That song…"

Maybe it was a coincidence that the song played. It made me cry harder than ever.

"Tell me, where did I go wrong?

What did I do to make you change your mind completely?

When I thought this love would never end?

But if this love is not ours to have, I'll let it go with your goodbye…" 

I cried even harder when I heard the word goodbye. Everything is now clear to me. He tricked me. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt me. I mean, after all those sacrifices I made for him… the excuses I told Taoka-sensei just to get me out of the practices… Why? Why? 

[Koshino's POV]

I went to the park where Akira and Kaede would meet. I looked everywhere but I can't see them. Where the hell are they?!?! 

After a few minutes, I saw a silhouette of a person who was none other than Kaede.

"Oi, Kaede. Where's Akira? He told me you'd be meeting here."

"Anou, Hiroaki-san, can you please return Aki- I mean Sendoh's bag to him? Just a small favor."

Sendoh? Why is he calling Akira SENDOH? Aren't they… Maybe they're… No, it can't be…

"Ah, okay."

"Domo."

Kaede walked away silently, and boy do I mean silent. What's going on here? And where is Akira? 

I started to walk to Akira's house to confirm what happened. I arrived in no time. I just stood at his doorstep.

Knock. Knock.

"I am in no state to entertain anyone so please go away."

"It's me, Kosh."

"Come in, the door is open."

I came in and locked the door behind me. I went to his room only to see him crying.

"What happened?"

"We're finished."

"Eh?"

He tried to keep him self cool, calm and collected but he failed miserably. He burst into tears and hugged me.

"He said he loved Kogure-san."

"I'm so… sorry…"

"I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Thanks for coming Hiroaki."

Hiroaki? Did he just call me Hiroaki? Oh my God! 

"It's nothing."

He pulled away form the hug.

"Hey, you better get some rest."

"Okay."

Sigh.

"You know what?"

"No."

"You're the bestest best friend one could ever get."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He pulled up the blanket and drifted at once into sleep.

Aishiteru, Akira… 

~*~*~

"Hiroaki!"

"You're awake?!"

"Of course I am."

"Fine."

We sat beside each other on the couch. I slept at Akira's place for the night. I didn't want him to commit suicide anyway.

"Listen, Hiroaki, I gotta talk to you."

"What is it?"

"You know what?"

"I don't"

"Last night, when I was falling asleep, I heard someone… something…"

Please… onegai... please don't… 

"You heard who?"

"I heard you."

OH.MY.OH.MY.OH.MY.GOD!!! I knew it! I shouldn't have said that!

"Don't worry, it's okay."

"No, it's not! You still love him!"

"It's okay. I'll try."

"You'll try what?"

"I'll try to forget him and, someday, I'll learn to accept and love you more than a friend, but not yet… This isn't the time… I hope you'll understand."

"It's fine with me. Just fine. I'll wait."

I felt a feeling of happiness, a feeling of… giddiness? Maybe I do have a chance… I just have to wait… 

 ~*~*~

Author's Notes: YAY! I finally finished the first chapter! WOOHOOO! I wrote this a long time ago but didn't have the time to publish it. My friend, Hanabi Reeza, was really touched by it. Guess it makes this fic kinda good, ne? Please R&R!


	2. Fallin'

Author's notes: Hey! Minna! This is the second chapter of Tell Me!!! Please, again, bear with my craziness!!! This chapter is gonna be in the Author's POV so that I can fully show the thoughts of the characters, or specifically, Sendoh and Koshino.  
  
Rukawa is kinda OOC in this fic, gomen to Rukawa's fans who like him for who he is [You know him. Always frowning, snobby and anti-social.]  
  
Dedication: As always, to Reeza, Yana-chan, Madie-nee, Fuyu-kun, Raquel, and all members of obab_senkosh29!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is not mine. [But I do want it.] Oh well. That's life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tell Me  
  
Chapter 2: Fallin'  
  
"Hey, Akira! Would you like some ice cream?"  
  
"No thanks, Hiro-kun."  
  
"Akira I thought we're going to have fun today." Koshino said as he sat beside Sendoh. He looked at him with utmost concern.  
  
"Gomen, Hiro-kun. I just can't stop thinking about the things that happened to me for the past weeks."  
  
Koshino just remained silent, because he didn't know what to say. So, Sendoh continued speaking.  
  
"Why is love like that? It comes, it goes. Then, somehow, a feeling inside of me never lets me be. Every song, every note and every line haunts me. There's always something that reminds me of Kaede. And I just can't stand it."  
  
"You know, Akira. Let me compare you to a tree, a sturdy tree that had seen a thousand seasons. You right now, are shredding your leaves for winter. And then you're waiting for it to grow back in spring. Your waiting for the spring to welcome life again. welcome a new life. and maybe, perhaps a new love."  
  
When Koshino finished saying that, Sendoh's eyes began to radiate a glow of sudden life.  
  
"You know Kosh, I think you're right. I shouldn't fear the pain. When one finds love he should take the risk, coz' it's rare to have the chance to love deeply. As they say, "It's better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all.", 'cause the greatest thing a person can learn is to love and to be loved in return."  
  
Koshino didn't show any sign of sadness in his face. Instead, he smiled. "Gosh Akira! I never knew you were the sentimental type! It gives me the creeps!" Koshino joked, pinching Sendoh's nose. "Ah, Stop it Hiro!!"  
  
Hiro? He called me Hiro? Koshino though. He was surprised that Sendoh called him Hiro because Sendoh always called him Kosh. Koshy. anything but that. He didn't complain though. He liked the sound of Sendoh's voice when he called out his name.  
  
Hiroaki and Akira went running around the park until they stopped when they saw the ice cream cart.  
  
"Now do you want an ice cream?" Koshino asked, catching his breath. Sendoh, for the first time for the past few weeks, smiled and said, "Yes, please."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa and Kogure are sitting on a bench at the same park where Sendoh and Koshino are. They were together now and happily loving each other. Rukawa was unusually kind towards Kogure which Kogure really loved.  
  
"It's such a lovely day, isn't it Kaede?"  
  
"Zzz. zzz."  
  
"Kaede, you're sleeping again."  
  
"Gomen, it's just that I'm hungry. And when I'm hungry ."  
  
"You always fall asleep especially when you don't have anything to eat." Kogure said, finishing Rukawa's sentence. Rukawa just smiled at Kogure and grasped his hand.  
  
"Well. yeah."  
  
"Kaede, why don't we buy a sandwich? There's a hotdog stand over there, and maybe afterwards we'll buy desert."  
  
"Great! You're so understanding Kimi-kun." Rukawa's face lightened up at Kogure's suggestion.  
  
"You know Kaede, I'm so glad I'm one of those people who can make you smile."  
  
Rukawa didn't know what to say, so he simply smiled.  
  
When Kogure saw this, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Kaede, you're so funny!!"  
  
"Stop it Kimi-kun! You're making me blush! C'mon, let's just buy. I'm so hungry."  
  
"You are one heck of a guy, Kaede."  
  
"If you don't want to talk, I'll do it. Two hotdog sandwiches please."  
  
"Here you go." Said the hotdog vendor. He handed the lovers their hotdog sandwiches and they walked to their post again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rukawa and Kogure enjoyed eating. After finishing (which took only about 2 minutes) Rukawa asked Kogure, "What will we have for desert?"  
  
"Well, today is awfully hot, how about a nice cold ice cream?"  
  
"That would be good."  
  
While walking towards the ice cream stand, Rukawa suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What's the problem, Kaede?" Kiminobu asked.  
  
Rukawa couldn't answer. He fell dead silent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Akira, Rukawa and Kogure are here."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Four feet from us."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sendoh was shocked at what he heard. He was not yet ready to see Rukawa, especially when he's with Kogure.  
  
"Hiro, I don't think I can."  
  
"Calm down Akira. Everything will be all right. I'm here."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaede, Koshino is here. with Sendoh."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well, its over between me and Akira, but I want to make up to him. I owe him a lot. I just want to talk to him to patch things up. and I want to be his friend. I also want to see him happy. The one who loves him so much is just right under his nose."  
  
"It's okay Kaede. I won't stand in you way. Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks, Kimi-kun."  
  
~*~ Author's Notes: I know. It's a cliff hanger. It's short. but it's cute! And. why the title? Because Sendoh is starting to forget Rukawa and. maybe he can already see the one person he's gonna share his life with.  
  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is not mine?  
  
21Mar03 2:18 pm 


	3. Blue eyes blue

Author's notes: This is the third chapter of Tell Me. There will be slight changes when it comes to the POV's but I know you'll understand it coz I labeled it all. This is one of my most beautiful projects! Hope it would satisfy your needs!

This is for the obab_senkosh29 ML members, Hanabi Reeza, Yume-neechan, Madie-nee, Fuyu-chan, and to my dear best friend Racquel who will be going away this summer. Thanks to you all!

_These are the Character's thoughts. _

_[These] are Conscience's thoughts.  _

The lyrics below is in italics. Don't be confused. It's the lyrics.

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is not mine. I'm only borrowing it for a while. I'll return it, dun worry…

~*~*~

  
**_Tell Me_**

**Chapter 3:**

**Blue eyes blue **

"Hey, Koshino! This is a surprise I never thought you'd be here."

"Same here, Kogure-sempai." Koshino replied with a sly look in his eyes. 

SILENCE. 

"Akira, can I please talk to you?" Rukawa said looking directly at Sendoh's eyes. Sendoh couldn't answer. He was speechless at the sight of Rukawa. 

"Akira, please I'm begging you. Please talk to me." Silence filled the surroundings once more. Sendoh was really thinking hard about his decision. Then, Sendoh suddenly stood up and immediately faced Rukawa. 

"Ok, I'll talk to you." Sendoh replied in a VERY FIRM voice.

"But, Akira…" Koshino started. "Don't worry Kosh," Sendoh said putting one hand on Koshino's shoulder. "I'll be all right." 

"Maybe Koshino and I should stroll around the park while you two talk. We will be at the fountain. Meet us there as soon as you finish talking. Take all the time you need." Kogure said, smiling at Sendoh and Rukawa. Sendoh flashed a slight smile at Kogure, which shocked or rather amazed Koshino. 

"We'll be going now, Akira. Take care." Koshino said, with a worrying look in his eyes.

"Thanks. Don't worry. I will. I'm ready for this. I knew this time will come." 

**[Sendoh's POV] **

Oh my! Now that Kosh is gone, I'm feeling nervous. I just said that so Kosh wouldn't worry much. God, I think I'm gonna faint. Onegai, Kaede. Please speak first just this once. I don't think I can start our conversion just like before. I couldn't do it like before. I'm afraid… Nervous… Onegai…

**[Rukawa's POV] **

Oh God. Please help me! I was used with Akira starting a conversation. But I don't think he'll speak, until I start talking. Heck. If I don't speak this talk would be useless. I begged him to talk to me now but I'm not speaking! Damn it! 

_[Hey! Don't speak that way!] _

_What am I supposed to do?! _

_[You should speak first, Kitsune trust me. It will work.]_

_I had trust you for so many times, and every time I did, everything always goes wrong! _

_[You think I'm wrong?! The result is not always what we expected b'coz of your stupidity and stubbornness!!!]_

_Ok. All right. I'll speak!!! _

_[Ganbantte Kitsune!!!] _

And, with all the courage I could muster, I spoke. "Ah. Akira. How have you been these past few days?" Akira suddenly stopped. Oh my! What did I say wrong?! 

"Kaede. do you really wanna know?" he replied seriously.

"Akira… I… I… yes. I want to know the truth," I declared. I was shocked at what I said but I figured that if I will not know the truth, then I can't help myself and Akira. 

"Then, would you like to go to my house?" Akira's asking me to go to his house? Why? Maybe he saw the puzzled look on my face because he reassured me everything would be fine.

"Don't worry. I'm not trying to seduce you. I'll just let you hear a song that speaks to me, ever since we broke up. I suddenly loved music. When I'm alone in the house I listen to music, mostly love songs. I felt very relaxed every time I listen to it. And I found a certain song that I can relate to what happened to me. And, whenever I hear it, it reminded me of you." 

"Ok. I'll go with you."

  
**[Sendoh's POV]**

Oh my. Am I doing the right thing? 

_[Of course Akira! I know you can't talk about the things that happened to you. It will only make you cry! I know all of this because I'm you! I know your every thought and your every feeling! This is my job, you know! To lead you on the right track. So don't hesitate to trust me!]_

_Maybe so. But whatever happens, just help me go through it, 'kay?_

_[I know, I know. Now go!]_

"Have a seat" 

"Thanks." 

"The CD is already set. Just push the pay button and you'll hear it. I don't think I can watch you while you're listening to the song. I'll just go up to the balcony. If you're finished you'll find me there." 

"Ok." I hope everything's gonna be all right. Please God… Help me and Kaede go through all of this. I silently prayed then as I sat down on a chair at the balcony.

**[Rukawa's POV] **

I pressed the play button and I set the volume to the highest level. Then, a melodic tune came out. I listened to it very carefully, analyzing and scrutinizing each word that the singer said.

  
_I thought that you'd be loving me._

_I thought you were the one who'd stay forever._

_But now forever's come and gone_

_And I'm still here alone._

_'Cause you were only playing,_

_You were only playing with my heart._

_I was never waiting,_

_I was never waiting for the tears to start._

_It was you who put the clouds around me._

_It was you who made the tears fall down._

_It was you who broke my heart in pieces._

_It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue._

_Oh, I never should have trusted you._

_I thought that I'd be all you need._

_In your eyes I thought I saw my heaven._

_And now my heaven's gone away_

_And I'm out in the cold._

_'Cause you had me believing,_

_You had me believing in a lie._

_Guess I couldn't see it,_

_I guess I couldn't see it till I saw goodbye._

_Chorus_

_'Cause you were only playing,_

_You were only playing with my heart._

_I was never waiting,_

_I was never waiting for the tears to start._

_It was you who put the clouds around me._

_It was you._

_Chorus  
  
_

_Oh, I never should have trusted you._

_Oh, I never should have trusted you._

_Oh, I never should have trusted you._

  
After the song, finished I never knew how can I face Akira now, now that I heard the song. But I promise myself that I'm gonna pay back all the debts that I owe him, all the pain that I caused him to experience. I think now is the time to forget my pride and accept that I was wrong and I should be the one who'll apologize to him.  
  
I saw Akira sleeping on the chair at the balcony. He looks so angelic. I can't believe that I did those things to an angel, an agel who I have hurt so much.

  
"Akira. Akira, wake up." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Kaede, are you already finished?"

"Yes, and I've got something to tell you."

  
"Before you say anything Kaede, I want you to listen to me first." Akira said, his eyes almost brimming with tears.

  
"I don't blame you for anything, so don't punish yourself too hard. Maybe we're not really meant for each other, that's why this happened. I just want these things clear to you."

  
"Akira, I'm so sorry for what I have done to you." I said, bursting into tears.I continued to speak.

  
"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. Please try to understand why I did this."

  
"I understand, Kaede. I understand."

  
"You will always stay in my heart, Akira. You taught me many things. You taught me how people sometimes need to lower their pride so that one can begin a new life and one can move on. For this short period of time, you taught me many things that I will cherish all my life. I know that someone will love you more than I've ever loved you, the person who had always been beside your thru ups and downs. I'm also sure that that special someone will be very close to you, helping you in times like this."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede. I appreciate all of this. You too will always stay in my heart."  
  
Akira brushed off his tears and so have I. I just hope that he'll find that someone, though. He's too blind too se that the one who'll love him more that I did is just right under his nose. That baka. I don't know what to do with him. 

  
"Kaede, I think you better go back to Kogure right now. I'm sure he's waiting for you. We've been gone for almost three hours."

  
"But what about Koshino?" I asked.

"Koshino brought his cellphone along with him so that I could call him anytime. I'll also tell him that you're going to the park so Kogure will wait for you."

"Thanks a lot Akira."

  
Akira is calling Koshino right now. I signaled to him that I will be going so that Kimi-kun wouldn't wait for me anymore. I bid him goodbye and pushed the front door, stepped outside and whispered.

  
"Don't let love or rather Koshino pass you by, Akira. I know he loves you feel the same way, though you may not know it. Don't let opportunity pass. It only comes once in while."

  
~*~ 

Author's notes: So what do you think?? Well, can't say much. Anyways please, please, pretty please R&R!!!

  
Disclaimers: As I said earlier, Slam Dunk is not mine. I'm just borrowing it. BUT.THE.STORY.IS.MINE.  
  


28Mar03  
03:41pm 


End file.
